


oh, sweet nebula

by milkobitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus POV, Romeo & Juliet - Freeform, remus is a shakespeare nerd, sirius is beautiful, they are the gayest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkobitch/pseuds/milkobitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus feels the need to let out his inner nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, sweet nebula

The bedroom is filled with the rich odour of wild roses, coming there from the open window when the summer wind stirs amidst the bushes in the garden. His lover lay in rays of the midday sun as diaphanous dust particles prance above his naked body. Just a tug of the silken purple bedsheets covers his hipbones, an ink dark line of hair leading from underneath to the flower of his bellybutton. He looks inhuman, there in peace, while his druxy chest raises and sinks and cigarette smoke curls from his mouth. Over a scar by his neck, he reads the name ‘Remus’ in princely letters. The shortest billet-doux, the simplest act of forgiveness.

It’s himself Remus won’t forgive, but the heart capitulates at the touch of his lips. The feeling in his ripcage overgrows the loose measurements of love. It is more than that.

“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?” He says in tender whisper. Sirius’ silver eyes open behind a veil of smoke. “It is the east and Juliet is the sun!”

He pushes his leaning body off the doorframe. “Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious.” Remus takes a step towards his lover. “Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.”

Sirius stabs his cigarette out in the white orchid’s dirt on the nightstand. His fingernails are polished black.

“It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?” Remus recites. His knee dips into the matress.

Sirius’ lips pop apart and Remus’ thumb smears a scarlet line of lipstick to his chin. Enchanting they are, so very spellbinding.

“Her eye discourses, I will answer it.   
I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks.” He stradles his torso and detangles his lovely braid. Sirius’ fingers dig into his buttocks. “Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return.”

He leans down. His mouth inhales warm cigarette breath. “What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp.”

Sirius closes his eyes.

“Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night.” To his cheek, Remus presses a kiss. “See how she leans her cheek upon her hand, O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!”

Whimpering, Sirius’ lips angle to him and he moves against them.

“Are you declaring your undying love for me, Moony?” His vulpine voice questions after three minutes.

Remus’ nose nuzzles with his. “Fuck you,” he breathes a chuckle.

“Yes,” he says with a maleficiating smile and knocks against his mouth. “Please.”

Remus simpers into the kiss. Nevermore shall it be as in the summer of 1981.


End file.
